The 54th hunger games
by Hungergameschica
Summary: A girl gets chosen for the 54th hunger games, and her crush is also with her. Will she kill him, or will she let the careers take care of him. This is my first story, and yes it kinda sucks!
1. The reaping

I jerk awake, and almost fall off my bed. I look around and sigh with relief. I had dah a dream i was in the games. I get out of my bed and walk to my living room. My brother sits there, already in his reaping outfit. "Hey Baron," I say. "Hey Fannia," he says. After an awkward silence, I go and find my reaping outfit. It's a light pink dress, with a bow in the back. I put my hair in a simple ponytail. I walk out and sit next to my brother. My mother walks out and tells us to get ready to go to the reaping. We get up and walk outside, and start walking. I walk to the capitol guards, and they prick my finger to take some blood. After that, I go to the ropes for the 15 year olds. I wait and then the mayor introduces our District 6 escort, Valeria Redpath. She babbles on about something, but I don't know because I'm not listening. "And now, we will pick our District 6 female tribute!" Valeria says. I watch her hand move around in the bowl, and she finally selects a name. She opens the paper, and reads the name. "Fannia Honeyman!" she says into the microphone. My heart stopped. I start taking small steps up, and finally get to the stage. She sits me down in a chair. "And now, our male tribute!" She puts her hand in the vowl and picks a name. "Otto Cronin!" she says. Oh no... I think. I've had a major crush on him since kinergarten. He makes his way onto the stage and we shake hands, and then we're ushed into the justice building.


	2. The train

I sit in the room where our visitors come to so they can see us for the last time possibly. The door opens and my mother and my brother run in. They both hug me at the same time. "I can't believe this!" My mother says. "I-I-I can't either," I stutter. "Please Fannia, Please win for us, our lives wouldn't be the same without you," Baron says. Then the peacemakers pull them out. I wait for the door to open again... maybe someone wants to see me... it finally opens. My friend Liberty. "Liberty!" I say. "I tried to come earlier but my mother told me to come home with her, but I couldn't," she says. She pulls away from my hug and puts her hands on my shoudlers. "Fannia, don't be scared to kill someone," she says, "I won't," I respond. "I want to see you again, you know," she laughs. I smile. "I wanna see you again too," I smile. Then the peacemakers opens the door and drag Liberty out. Then they come back in and take me to the car, and we get driven to the train that takes us to the capitol. I stare out the window as Valeria babbles on and on about stuff. We finally arrive to the train, and I sit down and begin to look out the window. "Well... never thought I would end up here," Baron says. I look over to him. "Me either," I say. "What can you do?" I ask him. "Well... I can kinda throw a spear and knives. You?" He says. "I can shoot a bow and arrow but I just learned so I don't know if I'll use it in the games. But I might throw knives. I'm pretty much a master at that," I say. Baron smiles. We hear voices and then our mentors walk in the room. "Hey guys," Casey Clerson, the victor of the last hunger games says.


	3. The Chariot Ride

"Hi," I say back shyly. The other two mentors Marissa and Jared Lycris walked in after. "Dinners done," Marissa says, pouring herself a glass of wine. I get up and walk to the dinner room. They had pieces of steak, with a side of mashed potatoes. I started eating, and as soon as I took a bite, I almost died! It was so good, and it was a little better than what my mother had cooked. I wish I hadn't thought that. I continued eating but I was thinking of my mother and Baron... what if I never saw them again? I shook my head, and realized I finished my plate. Then we got dessert, and it was a delicious chocolate cake with white icing, also decorated beautifully with flowers. I finished, and then we pulled into the capitol, and people were screaming and jumping and waving at us. I looked out the window and smiled, and Otto joined in with me. And then all the attention stopped and we walked off the train, and we met our stylists. But before that, they took my hair out of my ponytail and brushed my hair, waxed my legs, and so much more. I laid there waiting for my stylist, and then he walked in. "Hi, I'm Peyton, and I'm your stylist," he said. He was probably one of the most normal Capitol citizensm only that his skin was a greyish color, which I admit, was kinda creepy. "Since the chariot rides are tonight, we gotta make your outfit," he said. I thought in my head, what outfit would represent transportation? He showed me a yellow dress, covered in yellow sparkles. It was beautiful, more beautiful than I thought it could be. I get in it. I couldn't help but spin around. Peyton smiles. "Now let's go," Peyton says. Otto's wearing a white suit with sparkles around the edges. Hehe, sparkles on a boy. Hehehe. We walked out and got in the carridge. And we waited. They finally took off. People started yelling and screaming. Oh yes! It's so fun watching us be pretty before we die! Otto looked at me. "Maybe we should hold hands and hold them up like we know we'll win," he whispered. I always wanted to hold his hand... But that was besides the point. I took his hand and we held them up. People screamed louder. I wanted to scream out, "Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up!" but of course, I didn't. Before I knew it, the chariot ride stopped, and we put our hands down. I sighed quietly to myself. Otto's hand was soft. We got out and Valeria, Marissa, Jared, Casey, Peyton, and Otto's stylist, Glayson, ran over to us. "Amazing!" Valeria said. I smiled at Otto and we started walking back. "Hey, Fannia?" Otto asked me. "Yes?" I replied. "Do you think.. maybe you could me my ally in the games?" he asked me. "Yes!" I said. "Thanks," he smiled. "Forever and always," i laughed.

-AUTHOR NOTE!-

Hey people! Jennifer here, and yes, my name is Jennifer. In the last chapter, I accidentally wrote Baron (the brother) instead of Otto... and, I wrote it kinda longer like Emma asked me *Hi Emma* It would've been alot longer but I keep running out of name ideas :( But anyway, bye guys :)

~Jen


End file.
